


Liar

by ivars_heathen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, HOLY SHIT NSFW @ all, Praise, Swearing, dirty talking, dom!Ivar, explicit detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Reader gets punished when he thinks her and Ubbe are getting a little too familiar.





	Liar

“Now, you are not going to forget again, just who you belong to now are you?” Ivar groaned and toyed with his belt, making it tight again around his seated waist.

“No, Ivar.” I dried my mouth with the back of my hand a few times, sitting back on my knees. They fucking hurt but I honestly gave up complaining about it long ago. My poor kneecaps were conditioned to go numb rather quickly now.

“My good girl gave a very good answer. I might even reward you.” Ivar patted my head then ran his fingers through my hair, twirling a random braid around one. He turned his hand and cupped my cheek while I instinctively moved closer and rubbed my face on the inside of his knee.

“Please?” He returned my smile when I looked up at him from my place on the floor. My place. I had grown very fond of the wood beneath me. We we’re sometimes one, being crushed and pinned together. The floor had gifted me with a few pricks of its own. Ivar had to help me get the splinters out, after each one he’d kiss the tender spot, repeating until I stopped wiggling.

“Oh you ask so pretty, Y/n,” Ivar tilted my chin up, looking down at me through his thick lashes, “Such a pretty girl. What would like, hmm?”

“Whatever you want to give me.” It didn’t take me long at all to become breathless. Ivar had that effect on me. Outside of our shared home, I wasn’t anywhere near this compliant. But here with him, in our space, I was all head nods and little strings of ‘yes’s.

“Even better! Of course that is what I give to you already. Whatever I want, whenever I want. Hmm, I think a kiss should do..for now.” Ivar pinched my cheeks together, forcing my mouth open in an 'O’ and then guided me up, leaving his hand at the base of my throat.

“Can I choose where?” I winked and mumbled out when he gave it a quick squeeze, along with a low growl when I shut my eyes and pointed to my crotch.

“Very sly little one,” he chuckled and let me go, “Just because you drive me fucking crazy, beauty, I suppose so.” Ivar flashed me a grin, his straight teeth looking awfully dangerous and full of malicious intent.

“Now who has a good answer?” I said not so quietly to myself as Ivar tugged me up further, making me crawl in between his legs.

“I’ll let that one slide, just this once. Now get your ass up here.” I didn’t have to be told twice and scrambled up his body, bunching my dress up to my waist while Ivar attacked my thighs with bites and more growls.

….

I had just re-aligned the last goblet for one of the sons of Ragnar when I felt the creaking of the floor, signifying I wasn’t alone. Well I wasn’t entirely alone anyway, the slaves were busying about, placing down plate after plate, along with cutlery.

A large warm hand touched my shoulder and I looked up to see the familar face of Ubbe. He smiled as we greeted each other, chatting quickly about nothing in particular.

Dinner was just about finished, a few slave girls and a blushing Margrethe appeared, carrying a variety of foods. A few boisterous men came in through the open doors, clapping each other on the back about Gods knew what.

Ubbe touched my shoulder again, this time squeezing it a little. “Y/N? May I speak with you about something? It’s important.” I nodded and we walked over to a wooden pillar, unoccupied for the time being.

“Uh, yeah sure. What’s wrong, Ubbe?” I crossed my arms over my chest.

“You can’t tell anyone, alright? Especially my brothers, no, especially Ivar. No one. Just between us.” Ubbe started in a hushed tone, making him even harder than usual to read.

“O-oh. It’s serious? I promise, Ubbe.” I nodded and stood as close as possible to hear him at this volume.

“I trust you, you know,” I agreed and he puffed out a breath of air, “Here goes,” he clapped his hands and then held them out in the space between us, “I want to marry Margrethe.”

“Oh! How sweet!” I beamed and flung my arms around him. How exciting!

“Shh!! I need to free her still, I just hope she says yes.” He scolded and then glanced around the room, his eyes lit up when I guessed he caught hers.

“Are you going to ask Lagertha-”

“Ha! Why would I ask her? She is not my mother, I don’t have to answer to Lagertha. She is just another a woman, albeit a woman who killed my mother when she got the chance. But I am the son of Ragnar Lothbrok, Y/N. A Prince, Kattegat is my home and I need no ones permission.” Ubbe said proudly, puffing out his chest just a little.

“True. I promise I won’t tell anyone anything. How will you do it?” I clasped my hands together, barely containing my excitement as I bounced lightly on my feet.

“I don’t know. That’s why I need your help.” He shrugged looking sheepish and a little confused. He bit his cheek and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Like a surprise? What does she like? Her favorite flower, smell, jewelry..” I was good at remembering things, I could recall quite a few sagas on any given whim.

“Oh. Huh,” he shrugged again, “I don’t know that either.”

“Ubbe!” I punched his shoulder, smiling as he acted like I really hurt him, rubbing his arm, “You want to marry this girl but you do not know anything about her! Gods, figure these things out and tell me what you find, I’ll come up with something.”

“Oh, thank you Y/N. You’re the best.” This time Ubbe hugged me, shaking me back and forth.

“Some would say.” I giggled in his grip, remembering the first time Ivar had told me that exact same thing. Of course that was just a mumble after the first time he came in my mouth, or was it the second..

….

I made my way through the hall, zigzagging my way over to the brothers table, taking my seat next to Ivar. He was just refilling his cup when I pulled myself closer to the display, after kissing Ivar on the cheek.

“What was that all about?” Ivar didn’t even flinch at my lips on him, just stared over his shoulder at Ubbe, who was smiling down as he boxed in Margrethe.

“Wha-oh, Ubbe was-we were just talking.” I fought with my words in my head for a minute. I had promised Ubbe not to tell anyone, anything. I kept my promises.

“About what? You seemed awfully at ease with my brother.” Ivar rolled his jaw and gave me a serious look, grinding his teeth now as he looked me over. He leaned back in his chair, the way he was looking made me feel so small. So weak, powerless, tiny in comparison to the stature that Ivar held.

I couldn’t help the heat pooling between my thighs. That’s exactly how he wanted me, I realized soon after. Even if we weren’t home, he liked me this way. Vulnerable, like wavering prey.

“Not like that, my love,” I assured him and kissed the corner of his mouth, “I only have eyes for you, you know that.”

“Hmm and it better stay that way. And do you know why?” Ivars hand was quick to grab a handful of my hair at the base of my neck, tightly. To anyone else, it looked as though he were only telling me a secret, showing me affection and not ownership.

“Because I will be punished.” I half-whispered, my lashes fluttering, remembering my last punishment. The same one that left me unable to sit properly for a whole week. Leather belts hurt a lot more than they look, but they hurt so fucking good. Each sweet crack of it, made me jolt and thrum in his lap.

“Exactly. Good girl.” Ivar dragged his lips lightly up my cheek and then let me go after breathing me in, smiling to himself as he started to eat.

….

A week passed before Ubbe paid us a visit, unannounced and Ivar didn’t seem to care for it. I could hear his tone when I heard them talking outside.

“Y/N? You home? Y/N..” Ubbe knocked on the door once, then he must’ve caught sight of Ivar sitting outside on the porch, waiting for me to come back outside to watch the sunset.

“What are you doing?” I heard Ubbe gasp on the other side.

“I should have half a mind to ask you the same exact thing, brother.” Ivar spat, literally. I had heard and felt it more than a few times to recognize the small wet sound.

“Oh, hello Ivar. I uh, was just looking for-”

“I bet.” Ivar had cut him short with a growl as I opened the door faster than anticipated, startling the brothers. It banged against the wall of our house, vibrating its way back to me.

“Ubbe! Do you-uh, shall we talk? I’ll be right back, my love.” I bent down and kissed Ivars head, shoving Ubbe in front of me, away from my eavesdropping lover.

“So? What did you find out?” I asked once we were far enough out, hidden by a patch of bushes.

“She doesn’t like much, sadly. What information I did get, she likes these,” Ubbe pulled out a few stems of now crushed buds of baby’s breath, “and this stuff,” out of his other pocket he held out two stalks of bent lavender. “It smells just like her hair,” he mused, a blush rising on his face, “..oh, and she likes smooth stones. She skips them across the water.”

“Ok..I can work wi-” I nodded, remembering all of this quickly. Already taking mental notes, plans of how to help him.

“And candles! She likes to watch them melt down. She wears a lot of blue, it really lights up her face you know.” Ubbe smiled, love struck for sure. He looked thoughtful at his own memories and I broke through them the minute I pushed his arm playfully.

“You love her don’t you?” I all but squealed with delight.

“I-I, hmm, didn’t think about that. I suppose I do, yeah,” Ubbe looked like he was working something out in his head then, “I want to marry her and fill her with my children so..yeah, I guess I do.”

“Good. I’ll set up your brothers cabin in the woods, most of those things are up there anyway.”

“Great! That’s just great, Y/N. Thank you again, the Gods have blessed you.” Ubbe hugged me again and practically skipped home, a definite bounce in his step as I watched him go.

I bit my lip, watching Ivar fix his eyes on me as I made my way back home. When I reached him I opened my mouth only to shut it quickly when Ivar shook his head curtly. He grunted and pointed to the door of the house, silently telling me I was in trouble.

Glorious, painful trouble.

….

“Are you going to tell me what is going on?” Ivar huffed, finally ripping off his shirt and got comfortable in bed. Clearly he was tired from beating my ass. It pulsated hotly, a familiar reminder that I would not sit at a right angle for a few days. The coolness of the blankets felt good as I pulled them around us.

“It’s nothing. He just wanted some advice.” I shrugged and wormed my way to his side, covering his legs with one of mine.

“For what?” Ivars voice was riddled with confusion. He ran his fingers through my hair, brushing it over my shoulder.

“It’s nothing, really.” I yawned and kissed his shoulder.

“You’re lying,” Ivar tugged on my hair, making me crane to look up at him, “I hate that. You, of all people, should know.” His blue eyes glowed in the darkness of our bedroom, the moon hit them just right. He narrowed them when I took a little too long for his liking, to answer.

“I’m not lying. It doesn’t concern us, just a bit of help. Come on, I’m tired.” He stared at me, searching my eyes for the truth. When he came up short, he tsked me and reached his hand from my hair and grasped my neck firmly. A flicker of a smile graced his unnaturally handsome face before he rolled on top of me.

“Not yet you’re not.”

….

A few painful days later, I caught up to Ubbe before dinner. I grabbed his shirt and nodded to an empty alley way. He followed swiftly and I hoped we went unnoticed.

“Ok, so I set up the cabin for tonight. She is a free woman now?” he nodded excitedly, hanging on to my every word, “Good. Everything is all set up, take her there after dinner, all you have to do is light the candles.” I smiled, proud of myself for not spilling the news and for not looking suspicious creeping up to the Ragnarsson’s cabin at odd hours of the day.

“Oh, great! Thank you again, Y/N. This is-thank you.” Ubbe was happy inside and out, you could tell. He was practically lit from within. He chuckled at this fruition and hugged me bodily, afterward pressing our foreheads together.

“You’re welcome, Ubbe. Now get yourself a wife!” I shook his shoulders, gripping on to the leather of his vest.

“Shh!! Not so lou-” Our laughter was cut short when I noticed Ubbes eyes were widening as he looked out from between the houses. I looked and instantly regretted it. Ivar was there, his face twisted in anger, worrying his jaw.

He was watching us, maybe for the whole time. That meant he’d seen us embrace, touching our heads together, with my hands on his older brother. Uh oh. This wasn’t good at all. Not for anyone involved.

“Ivar, aren’t you hungry?” Hvitserk asked, taking another bite out his bread, tearing off a piece as if he were feral.

“What does it look like it, Hvitserk? Hmm? Do you see me scarfing down my food like a wild fucking animal, like you clearly are?!” Ivar slapped the wooden table, startling all of us and a few people around at his outburst. He was seething, his neck was blushing and that pulse that I loved to suck on, throbbed.

“S-sorry.” A few crumbs flew out and onto the table.

“Ivar!” I quietly scolded him, placing my hand on his. Ivar just ripped it away as if I were hot to the touch.

“Don’t 'Ivar’ me, Y/N!” He snarled and stared me down, he was menacing for sure but he looked so much more…sinister. Anger laced in every word.

“Brother-” Ubbe barely got out, sitting across from us.

“Don’t,” Ivar pointed directly at his older brother, staring him down with piercing eyes, “Especially you. Something is going on here and I don’t like it. So would one of you care to explain?” He looked back and forth at our faces. We wore the same stunned expression, we even bit our lips at the same time once Margrethe strode up, placing her hands on the back Ubbes chair.

“Uh, it-” Ubbe tried and failed again.

“It what? Should be simple?! Of course it should be!” he was shouting now, talking animatedly, rolling his wrist that way, pointing between us.

I was really starting to panic now. Fear etched on both our faces. My palms started to sweat and my cheeks began to heat up rather quickly.

So what did I do? I just sat there! I just sat there watching in horror as the two of them stared each other down. Neither one giving an inch. I opened my mouth to say something, anything but no sound came out.

“Are you trying to fuck Y/N, Ubbe?” Ivar commanded, fixing him with such a hateful look, I thought for sure Ubbe would go up in flames. “Are you trying to take what is mine?” Ivar leaned over the table now, tilting his head in such a way his jaw line looked sharp enough to cut. “You already have a woman so why are you being so fucking greedy, hmm?”

“I’m not, brother. Y/N is just helping me, that’s all.” Ubbes voice sounded dry and uneasy. Margrethe looked dumbfounded, looking at of us with faltering glances.

“Is she now?” Ivar looked at me over his shoulder, sneering at me devilishly. Whenever he showed that face, that meant trouble. Ivar was making plans. How diabolical I wasn’t sure yet. “How sweet of you to help my brother. Didn’t I tell you-”

“It’s a surprise.” Hvitserk! He swallowed a mouthful of whatever and washed it down with his goblet. “Well, it was. Sorry,” we all stared at him, most likely looking crazy, “They’ve been tidying up the cabin before Yule comes. Early enough I know, but we are not doing it so..Ubbe here wants Margrethe to stay with him up there. Keep him warm at night. Isn’t that right, brother?” Hvitserk signaled with his eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Ubbe nodded and then looked back to Ivar and me, “That’s right.”

“Why don’t you do it yourself then?” Ivar growled and slipped his hand under the table, fisting my dress. He was annoyed beyond belief, taking a little anger out on my dress as he tightened it between his fingers. Ubbe tilted his head at Margrethe and smiled before answering, “It needs a woman’s touch. If you’ll stay with me of course. I asked for Y/N’s help to make it nice and comfortable for you. For us.”

Ivar snorted, not sounding pleased at all. “Ha! You expect me to believe that?”

“It’s true, love. We can go up there after dinner if you want. We’ll show you.” I tried to ease him down which wasn’t an easy feat.

“Maybe we will.” He quickly slapped my leg, showing his dominance and drank from his cup, his eyes glued to Ubbe.

….

Ivar hated being wrong more than anything. When we all traipsed our way inside the cabin, everything was like I said it would be. Bouquets of lavender and bits of baby’s breathe were strung up around the bed. I had found an old wooden bowl and filled it with smooth skipping rocks I’d come across and laid it out on the table, surrounded by wreathes of little blue flowers.

When Ubbe lit the last candle I could see the disdain on Ivars face, his lip curled up in a growling fashion. Margrethe was pleased, beaming up at Ubbe, hugging him tightly, telling him how beautiful it was and she would gladly stay now. That alone left Ubbe in a daze.

“Fine. I’ve seen enough, let’s go.” Ivar dragged himself out of the house and I followed, waving to them both though they were so wrapped up in each others arms, I don’t think they noticed.

Ivar didn’t talk to me on the walk home. I stood in front of our door for a moment before I felt him push my leg, signalling me to hurry up. I opened the door and my mouth to speak.

“No. No talking,” he shook his head at me, glaring those glossy blue eyes up at me, “I don’t want to hear another word out of your lying mouth. 'A woman’s touch’, ha! If only he knew the things I did about you Y/N, he would not think of you as ladylike at all, would he?”

I opened my mouth again to reply but shut it quickly when I saw him narrow his eyes at me.

“Ah ah ah. What did I say, hmm? Not. Another. Word.” I nodded instead of vocalizing my answer, “Good. I bet Ubbe wouldn’t think you were so womanly by the way you show yourself to me. Mmm, why don’t you do that now.” Ivar nodded over to the bed at the corner of the house, watching me pull off my boots and cast my dress aside.

I crawled up on the bed as slowly as I knew he liked, taking my time to arch my back, lowering my head to the surface while keeping my hips as high as I could. It wasn’t until Ivar groaned with approval and clapped a hand on the back of my leg that I slid my body down. Spreading my knees apart, I could feel the lips of my pussy separate and I covered my mouth with my hands.

“Much better. Look at you,” I felt his hand again, digging his fingers into the back of my thigh before his hand slapped against my wet cunt. I jolted forward and whined through my hands. I was definitely going to get punished and I couldn’t fucking wait. “Gods, Y/N. You’re fucking soaked and I barely touched you! You love this don’t you? Love how I use you and control you.”

I mewled and nodded my head into the bed. “You are mine, Y/N. Don’t you fucking forget that. Do not try and lie to me again. From now on, you tell me everything, nod if you understand.” I nodded and keened wantonly when he abruptly plunged two fingers into my slick. “So wet, so fucking wet.” He praised me a number of times, twisting and curling his fingers with learned precision.

I cried out, my hands fisting in my own hair, tugging on it harshly. “You are being punished for your actions. Lying, sneaking around with my brother, making me look like a fucking fool. You really want to fuck with me, hmm?” he pulled his fingers out and rubbed my clit in small tight circles, “You want to cum don’t you? Want me to fill this pussy up, not just with my fingers, oh no. You want something else inside you, something much bigger. Nod!”

I groaned and did as he asked, wiggling my hips in the opposite direction of his skills and rough fingers.

“Too bad,” Ivar pinched my throbbing clit and swiftly smacked my ass, “As much as I want fuck the shit out of you, Y/N. This is your punishment. I got you all wound up, on the verge of soaking my fingers and I refuse to let you cum. You are not to touch yourself or me, understand?” I nodded as he pulled himself up the side of the bed.

As he moved my hair out of the way, I realized he’d stripped off his shirt at some point. His smile was predatory and powerful, showing me his dominance before he kissed my temple and laid down. He stuck his thumb out to my side of the bed and I crawled up next to him. He rolled onto his side and covered his whole body with a blanket, making me fend for myself for another.

I sighed, moving around trying to get comfortable, which was fucking difficult considering I was on the verge of coming just now. It was going to be a long night.

….

I stirred in a foggy dream of Ivars hands smoothing over my skin, dusting his fingers down my body. I didn’t want it to stop, it felt so fucking good. His touches soft and gentle, just barely there on my body, snaking between my legs, moving them apart.

The dream felt so real I whined, hearing my own voice made my eyes flutter open and look down my body. That was where I found Ivar. His glistening mouth just about to press a kiss to my hip, when I caught him.

Those blues got me every time. Glimmering with a variety of emotion. He smiled maniacally and pressed his lips to the skin there, those blue eyes never leaving me.

“I have always wanted to wake you up this way, Y/N,” Ivar mumbled as he kissed his way across my stomach to nip at my other hip. “I want to be your first thought, devour you and sate you so you only think of me. Make you remember who you belong to.”

I squealed and covered my mouth with one of my hands, stifling a loud moan while I balled my other hand into a fist. Even though I was drowsy and now insanely aroused, I had remembered he’d say no talking or touching.

He noticed and smiled up at me, “Good girl. Would you like that? Get you off with my mouth and then fuck you as hard as you deserve. Punishing your pussy as much as I want. Make you cum over and over…”

I whined at that and bucked my hips, his chin connecting to my hip bone. “Relax, Y/N, this is going to be a good punishment. For the both of us. You want that don’t you?” Ivar nipped at the skin under my belly button and moved down even further, pushing my legs even further apart.

I hummed and nodded frantically, squealing again through my hand when he started kissing up my slit, taking his time, not missing an inch. I wasn’t surprised, that’s how Ivar always ate me out.

Slow, plotting licks and kisses here and there before he got serious. His strong and skilled tongue dipping between my lips and all around them rocketing me to the edge. I was halfway there already, being denied after all.

I could feel his lips moving, smiling against me as he per usual, torturing me, licking and sucking on my center. I cried out when his fingers joined the party, moving my folds apart for easier access.

“Are you going to lie to me again?” He asked before sucking my clit into his mouth, circling it as slowly and painfully as he could.

I shook my head no. He moved his mouth away just enough to tell me to 'speak’.

“NO! No Ivar, I won’t..I’m sorry.” I sobbed, his fingers finally curled expertly inside me. I wanted to cum so bad! I knew it wouldn’t take much more, he knew my body almost as well as I did. “I’ll never lie again, please!” I felt my walls tighten around his fingers, pulsating my need for release.

He knew this and pulled them out, so slowly as I held my breath. “Good.” Was all he said and flattened his tongue, circling his mouth over my pussy. I sobbed as his tongue dipped inside me, fucking it into me like he would when we made out.

“Yes! Please..please let me cum!” I shouted and fisted the blankets, rolling my hips into his mouth. He shook his head, his tongue slipping out of me when he did so, only to flick it up against my clit.

“Did I say you could?” He smirked and licked my arousal off his lips, biting into his bottom lip seductively while he hummed. I shook my head no, panting loudly. “That’s what I thought ,Y/N. You will cum when I fucking tell you to and not a second sooner. Fuck, you taste so good my love. I could eat this pussy all fucking day and still starve for you.”

Ivar growled lowly and licked his lips once more before he spit on my already soaked pussy, spreading me even further apart. He slapped the inside of my thigh harshly, making me jump and white-knuckle the blankets.

“I want you to cum on my tongue. I want to taste you, all of you. Do not hold back on me Y/N. You are still being punished, remember? You will do as I say. I will make sure you never lie to me again, understood? I don’t care if it is a small lie or a much larger one. Always tell me the truth.”

“Yes! I promise!” I barely got it out before he dipped his head back down and devoured my cunt. Licking and sucking, holding my legs down and apart as far as they could go. I could feel myself dripping down onto the sheets, I knew he was making a mess, letting his saliva practically drip right out of his mouth adding to my own wetness.

He moved his jaw like a serpent, taking all of me into his hot mouth. I leaned up just a little, adding to my release. I wished it wasn’t so dark still, I wanted to see him, see how greedy he was lapping at my cunt.

“You want to cum? Fuck, Y/N, I know you are close. So fucking close. I can-fuck, I can feel it. Such a good girl taking her punishment. Whose pussy is this?”

“Yours! All-ah, all yours! Fuck, I belong to you!” I screamed as he chuckled against my heat when I threw myself back.

“Damn right! Say my name!” He dove back in, mouthing over me, as his fingers twitched against the crease of my thigh before sliding three of them in.

“Ivar! Shitshitshit..oh fuck, please! Please l-let me cum, please! I’ll be good, I swear it! I s-swear Ivar you-oh!” I wiggled around under his mouth, he let my lips go and fucked me harder with his fingers, the room filled with how hard I was breathing, his moans and just how wet I was.

“Cum for me. Fuck you’re so pretty, so pretty when you do. Cum for me Y/N-” That’s all it took, hearing his voice rasp and vibrate up my body, I came screaming his name. “Oh! Yes, my love. You feel so good.” His fingers still inside me, letting me pulse and shudder around them as I came down from my high. I felt lightheaded and couldn’t wait to feel him inside me.

“Ivar,” I panted and keened when he removed his fingers and replaced it with his tongue, swirling it against my walls. “Oh, yes. Fuck me, fuck me, I need you!” He cleaned up my slick, making filthy sounds of approval and finally crawled his way up my body, licking and nipping his way up to my neck. He bit into the side of my throat, groaning when I moved my hands, one of them tangling in his thick hair while the other fumbled with his belt.

“Fuck Y/N, I didn’t say you could touch me.” His lips just barely brushed against my own.

“I don’t care. I want to and I know you do too.” I titled my chin and crushed our mouths together, moaning into his when his tongue, faint of myself, slid over my own. He hummed and ground his hips into mine, his cock twitched against my radiating cunt. Ivar licked at the roof of my mouth and pulled away just enough to bite my bottom lip.

“I thought you were going to be a good girl, Y/N? Fucking naughty thing.” He growled and lifted off me, wrenching my hand away from his belt, he undid it faster than I ever could and yanked it loose, pulling it away. 

“You want me to fuck you, hmm? You want this?” he rutted against me a few slow times, “Fuck, of course you do. You always take your punishments so well, my love. You are so fucked.” He made a filthy noise at the back of his throat and made me roll over as he shimmied off his pants.

I was already a moaning mess, rubbing my body along the sheets before he even wrapped the belt around my neck. I moved even more when he tightened it and pulled my neck up at an awkwardly satisfying angle.

“You want to get fucked hard don’t you? Answer!” I whined in reply, feeling his hard cock brush up against the beck of my leg before he aligned it at my waiting entrance.

“Yes!” I strangled out, holding onto the leather.

“You’re going to get it, Y/N. Oh, you’re going to fucking get it.” He groaned and rubbed the head of dick along my slit, tapping it a few times before easing himself inside. The moan that came out of me was animalistic at best, especially when he tugged on the belt.

“Fuck! So wet for me, so good. Gods, how are you this fucking wet?” He asked out loud, not even needing an answer as he feverishly pounded into me. I felt him wrap the loose end of the belt around his wrist while his other hand held down my hip. His need was just as strong as my own, he couldn’t seem to stop himself from reigning me in and moaning each time he bottomed out.

“Yes! You fuck-ah, fuck me so good!” I hung my head, feeling the blood rush to my head. He slipped in and out effortlessly, hitting my g-spot over and over. With the way he was pulling me back to him, his hand gripping my hip harshly mixed with the way my clit rubbed against the bed was sending me over the top quickly.

“Yeah? How do I feel, my love? Feels so fucking good to me!” He fucked into me even harder when I told him to do so. Ivar let out a long string of saliva, it hit my ass and slid down my slit, mixing with my wetness as he slammed into me. I screamed, my fingers digging into the leather.

“S-so good! Fuck Ivar, so good! Harder!” I could see tiny spots through the tears in my eyes, he was choking me in the most possessive and yet loving of ways I had to clench down around him.

“Yes! Do that again! Oh Gods! Fuck, I love this pussy!”

“It’s yours! Fuck Ivar!” I wailed and let him fuck me as hard as he could. I shouted I was coming and he approved, smacking my ass and then kneading it roughly.

“Fuck right its mine! Cum on my cock, love. Let me feel you!” He groaned and mouthed over my shoulder when I came again. Praising me repeatedly as he kissed behind my ear and then nipped it with his sharp teeth. “I love when you cum, Y/N. Even if you are a bad girl.”

All I could do was nod as he moved us over, rolling to the side with his throbbing cock still locked in place. I lifted my leg, holding it up even though it was twitching as he continued his brutal assault.

He told me to hold onto the belt, which I did and then his fingers were in my mouth. He glided them over my tongue, scissoring them in a way I thought I couldn’t take much more and admired his stamina. I was surprised he hadn’t cum yet!

“Fucking take it! That’s right, Y/N. You t-take my cock so good, love.” He moaned into my ear and brought his fingers down to my clit, rubbing against the bundle of nerves sharply.

“Shit! Don’t stop!” I looped my arm around his head, pulling him by his hair to kiss me. He lapped at my tongue a few times before plunging it hungrily into my mouth.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, love.” He groaned when I pushed back on him, I moaned uncontrollably feeling the head of his cock brush my spot again.

“You like that, hmm? Fucking naughty thing, Y/N.” He kissed me again and then pulled out, patting my thigh in a signal to move into another position. Apparently I wasn’t fast enough and he gripped my hips, situating me as he wanted and soon I was in his lap. I pumped his cock for a few languid stroked and then sank down on him.

“Fuck! Take it all, Y/N. F-fucking take it. So fucking pretty!” He held me close as I moved my hips back and forth, one of his hands grabbed the belt around my neck and tugged me further down.

I smiled and let him guide me on his cock, slamming into me over and over. “Don’t stop! Oh Gods..I can’t..please Ivar!”

“Fuck yes, who do you belong-fuck ah-” Ivar lamented, one hand still on the belt while the other cupped and pinched my breasts. He was holding for dear fucking life, he fucked up into me harder, the angle made him growl and claw at my skin.

“You!” I cried, “You! Only you! Ivar!” I wailed and came without permission. I worried for only a second but then Ivar hollered out my name, yanking me down even further from the leather and came, shooting rope after rope of his cum inside me.

I coughed and grabbed at my neck, he was holding onto me so tight I thought I might actually pass out on him. He loosened it with his beautiful eyes shut. I caught my breath and lifted off his smooth prick, our mixture of arousal leaked out of me as I rolled onto my side, smoothing my hair back.

Ivar turned to me, his own breath hitching as he pulled the belt free. He smiled and then furrowed his brows at me or rather my neck. He reached out to me, sweat glistening on his face in the early rising sun.

“Are you alright? That was-” Ivar thumbed over my flush neck, feeling the two inch wide welt.

“I’m ok, Ivar,” I placed my hand over his, smiling, “A little sore but I don’t mind.”

“Sure?” He twined our fingers together on my throat. I moved them and kissed his knuckles. He returned the gaze and pulled me to him, pressing our foreheads together and then kissing it before he pecked me on the lips. I pulled him into a slow kiss and then curled into his side as he babied me. Smoothing down my hair, letting my head rise and fall on his chest, whispering praise, like he always did.

….

I woke up to the sound of someone pounding on our door. I groaned and Ivar shoved my shoulder, waking me even more. He waved his hand at me to see who it was, sweeping his wrist towards the front of the house. I rolled out of bed and slipped on Ivars tunic, it almost looked like a dress on me as I padded through the chill of the house and opened the door.

“Wha-” I yawned and was met with Ubbe…along with Margrethe under his arm. His eyebrows shot up and so did his familiar grin.

“Morning,” he chuckled and slid a once again blushing Margrethe into his chest, “I uh, I wanted to thank you Y/N. We actually came by earlier but you and my brother we a little..occupied.”

“Oh!” It was my turn to blush even thought this wasn’t the first time Ubbe had seen me this disheveled and certainly wasn’t the last. I covered my laugh and he lightly hit my arm.

“Margrethe here has agreed to marry me!” Ubbe all but shouted and I hugged them both, beaming at Margrethe.

“I am so glad!” I looked at both of them as they grinned at one another.

“I wonder, Y/N,” Margrethe said quietly, “Would you walk me down to him when we are married?”

“Of course!” I reached out my hand and held hers. She smiled wildly at her fiancee and then to me as I sleepily watched them walk away from my door. I hummed and bounced back into bed, snuggling back to my lover.

“What did Ubbe want now?” Ivar grumbled and spooned me, nuzzling his face into the back of my head.

“He and Margrethe are to be married,” I yawned and held onto his forearm, shutting my eyes, “She wants me to walk her down.”

“Hmm, about time.” I smiled as I felt his breath on the back of my neck, he tucked against my back even more and mumbled something about 'no more lies’, sleep calling him back into its slumber. I shook my head against the pillows and drifted off soon after.

I got even more comfortable, luxuriating in the feeling of how Ivar held me, all soft and vulnerable after a good punishment. Even though he was rough with me, demanding and in full control, he knew both of our limits.

I sighed and kissed his arm, feeling him hum sweetly behind me. Although I wouldn’t lie again, I couldn’t help but drift off thinking of other ways Ivar would make me submit next time. Oh, there would definitely be a next time.


End file.
